Fairy Tech Academy
by star destruction
Summary: Fairy Tech Academy is a prestigious institution for the elite. Meet the students and their various issues in life. Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, GaLe and many more pairings.
1. Confrontations

A scarlet haired beauty was making her way through the corridors to the college grounds. At the very sight of her, boys began to shiver and girls became incredibly nervous.

"Did something happen while I was attending the meeting yesterday?" she asked in a stern voice to a be-spectacled boy who accompanied her.

"Only minor problems like the usual catfight between Jellal and Gray fangirls on the issue of who is more hot, Natsu and Gajeel having a trifling quarrel in the cafeteria breaking three or four chairs and some porcelain plates and glasses, Elfman breaking the bones of two students for harassing his sister Lisanna, Laxus challenging Jellal to find out who is the strongest and Gildarts sensei being caught red-handed by his daughter Cana thus revealing his affair with her fellow classmate Laki Olietta."

"That was just too much, Lahar. It seems that taking a day break for me from this Academy would just remain a luxury", the scarlet haired sighed heavily.

"But Erza, these are just minor issues and most of these events were caused by the one and only Almighty Jellal."

"Wait, Lahar. What did he do this time around?" Erza asked reluctantly.

"He was the one who started the topic about the hottest guy in the campus before his fangirls, he was the one who encouraged Natsu when he started his usual banter with Gajeel, he was the one who informed Elfman about Lisanna stalkers, he manipulated Laxus for a formal duel and also locked Sensei and Laki in the lab thereby enabling Cana to catch them red-handed."

Lahar made his glasses straight with his index finger and continued in a disinterested tone, "speak of the devil and there he is" pointing to a well-built blue-haired handsome guy in the college ground surrounded by a swarm of fan-girls.

Erza's brows twitched at that sight and she narrowed her eyes. Impulsively she rushed into the ground where the blue-haired guy stood.

"Jellal, I need to talk to you", she said sternly.

The fangirls just disappeared when they heard her voice as no one dared to cross the path of the scary red monster Titania. She was the campus disciplinarian and a role-model for students and hence was unanimously elected as the college chairman.

"Oh, crazy Titania is back so soon?" he pulled out the cigarette from his mouth thus letting a puff of smoke out.

"Don't you know that smoking is prohibited in the campus?" she tried to reach out for his cigarette but he skillfully dodged and smirked. He put the stub down and extinguished it with his shoes.

"Don't you know your life is a boring hell, Madame Titania?" he continued his smirk, "so I just tried to make it a bit spicy while you left the campus for a day letting the others to enjoy their life for the time being."

"Do you seriously think that all this is too much funny?" she beamed with anger.

"It is indeed funny", suddenly he moved close to her and held her chin with his thumb and index finger letting his hot breath ravish her skin and slowly whispered in her ears in his cool baritone voice.

"Life is too short, Titania. Enjoy it as much as you can with whole of your spirit. Else you would be lamenting about it tomorrow."

Just then his mobile rang and he attended it with an amused smile, "Ultear, I will be there for the party at the usual time. So, have no worries there." Then he disconnected the call and stroked her scarlet strands gently.

He slowly released her palm and gently stroked her cheeks with his index finger,"see you later, Titania". Saying this he waved her a hand and went to the parking lot.

Erza could only just stare at him like a statue restricted of its movements.

"Lucy, what were you doing with Gray-sama while Juvia went out?" Juvia was raging at Lucy.

"Juvia, it is nothing like you thought. Gray just asked me to show my assignment", Lucy replied nervously.

"Are you sure you did not hide a love letter inside that assignment and gave to Gray-sama?"

"Why should I lie? By the way, Natsu was with me when I gave them my assignment to copy. If you don't believe me, then you can just ask him."

"Another love-rival? Juvia never thought that Gray-sama was into BL though Juvia had some doubts about his connections with his cousin Lyon-sama", Juvia painfully sighed.

"Don't you dare cross Juvia's path, Lucy. If you do so then Juvia would eat you for breakfast", saying this she marched her way to the class.

Lucy was really shocked at Juvia's behavior. No one had behaved to her so rudely before and as far as she knew Juvia was a sweet girl. Gray had saved her from the clutches of her former boy-friend who was a drug addict and used to abuse her a lot. Ever since that incident, she had fallen head over heels for Gray and has virtually become his crazy stalker.

Suddenly Lucy felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned back and saw Mira smiling at her.

"Problem with Juvia eh? Did you make any advance towards Gray? " the cunning foxy match-maker has indeed stricken the nerve.

"Nothing of that sort, Mira", Lucy tried to remain natural. "By the way, where is Erza? I did not see her today."

"She might be in her usual irritating mood after her confrontation with Jellal on the grounds", Mira replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Erza and her never-ending problems with Jellal….", Lucy paused a bit and then continued, "why are they both so prideful and trying to hit each other's nerve when they are so cute together?"

"Mira-nee, Lucy, the group is awaiting you in the cafeteria for lunch. So come soon." It was Lisanna calling them from the first floor. Mira and Lucy then started walking towards the cafeteria.

Erza was really annoyed after her confrontation with Jellal. Just once more he really proved that he is indeed a rich brat whose spare-time activities are drinking and hanging out with chicks. He calls this his way of enjoying life? He must have lost one or two screws to even think like that. He is from a noble family and his family and society has got high expectations of him. He has got mad skills and wits to back that up too. Yet he always behaves in a snobbish manner.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice that she had collided with Laxus. She felt so embarrassed and promptly apologized. Laxus was actually another arrogant brat whose sole interest in life were fights and chicks.

"So you really are in a hurry to jump on me, babe?" smirking evilly he continued, "even the great Titania needs stress relaxation at times?"

"Hold your tongue, Laxus. You are forgetting that I am as good as a fighter as you and could kick your ass if I so wished", Erza replied angrily.

"Really? Then I would like to see that", Laxus said haughtily.

"Not when I am here, Laxus", a stubborn voice came from his back and he turned back to see the owner of the voice.

It was none other than Jellal who was walking calmly with hands in his pockets.

"You have to go through me before trying to take out my babe", he said non-chalantly with a cold gaze fixed upon Laxus.


	2. Collisions

Thanks Minna for all those positive feedbacks and reviews. I thank everyone who is following this story and put it among their favorites. I am also extremely thankful to the reviews **of ScarletXxXKhrymi, Arcobaleno-lover, Elixiria, Golddream, ****sid & Crystalz-the-dark-angel.**

**I would be updating this story mostly on mondays and if I have time I would update twice a week.**

Natsu and Gray were unaware of the tumultuous events happening downstairs and were busy copying Lucy's assignment. Gray was very fast and finished writing the page quickly and wanted to turn on to the next page. Natsu was still half-way.

"I hope you were not near Lucy while I asked her the notes. Then I could have peacefully completed the assignment quickly rather than waiting for a slow-poke dim-witted illiterate", Gray said mockingly.

"What did you say, ice-freak? " Natsu got charged up immediately.

"Repeat that and I would smash your head, flame-brain", Gray was not in a mood to forgive.

"Oh, yeah! Then let us see who is going to smash whose head", Natsu clenched his fists and landed a punch on Gray's face.

Gray was sent back by the punch. But he immediately stood up and wiped his mouth. Then he narrowed his eyes and pure killer intent shone in his eyes. He ran and punched Natsu in his guts. It was Natsu's turn to fall now. But he too got up quickly like Gray and wiped his fore-head and then with a smile said, "now I have got fired up, you have no chances left, Gray."

He lifted a chair and hurled it at Gray. Gray, who was expecting this, dodged and hurled another chair at Natsu. Natsu countered it using another chair as defense and instantly closed in the distance between them.

Now, the fight was more like a fist fight with no party winning with the ultimate result being the property destruction in the area.

Levy was exiting the library when she spotted the colossal figure of Gajeel standing in a corner in the verandah.

"Gajeel, I can see you there. Now, what do you want with me?" Levy asked in her serious tone.

"Shrimp, it is not like I need anything from you. It is just that I don't see anyone else in the vicinity."

"Spit it out, Gajeel. What do you want?" Levy was really annoyed at Gajeel's tsundere attitude.

Gajeel was a former student of Phantom academy who were the arch-rivals of Fairies. But due to some financial misappropriation done by its director Jose, the college got closed and the students were shifted to various colleges around Magnolia. During his time at Phantom, Gajeel had mercilessly beaten some innocent students of Fairy Tech and Levy was one of his favorite victims. It was then he had a duel with Natsu which changed his outlook on Fairies. After that duel, he got a respect for the students of Fairy Tech and their amazing camaraderie. So he did not hesitate to join Fairy Tech when Phantom closed. Also, he had to pay back Natsu for the earlier duel.

Gajeel was really taken aback when he found that Levy held no grudge for him for his earlier misdeeds. This made him develop sort of interest in Levy, but he was so adamant that the latter should not know about it.

"It is…about the assignment", Gajeel said unwittingly. "Could you help me with it", he looked away to avoid the embarrassment of having to ask help to someone as it hurt his pride.

Levy smiled inwardly. Now was her time to make him dance to her tunes. She said playfully, "I have my conditions."

"Do you want me to beat up someone?" Gajeel asked ignorantly.

"Nope. You would help me with my library work this whole week, agreed?" Levy asked with a smile.

"It is the greatest torture that I could get; spending a day with the rotten books", he muttered inwardly. But then he straightened his face saying an OK, he lifted Levy despite her protests and put her in his shoulders and walked straight into the library.

Makarov was reclining in his couch after his lunch. He was so tired after completing the day's hectic work. He was a retired commander from the military force who did not want to sit idle after his retirement and wanted to do something productive for the society. So he was really grateful when his application to the post of Principal was accepted.

But this year had been nothing but headache for him. Many of the students had instincts for wanton destruction to property and he was tired of having had to reply to management a number of times with the usual apology letters.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Macao who was a senior professor in the college.

"A fight is about to break-up in the college grounds between Laxus and Jellal. Both are blood-lusted and would settle at nothing less than taking out each other", Macao said panting heavily. "If we don't do anything right now, we would be having casualties along with a bad reputation in the committee."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Makarov nearly choked and half collapsed. He knew his grandson really well though he don't live with him. After his mother's death, he had grown into a spoiled arrogant brat. His Dad Ivan never got along with Makarov. So they stayed separate. Ivan was always pre-occupied with his business and never had time to spend with Laxus or neither did he cared to. Instead, he threw money lavishly to Laxus thus ruining his entire character.

"Where is Gildarts?" Makarov asked regaining his composure. "Immediately find him. No one else could stop those monstrosities", he stuttered wiping the sweat in his forehead.

Macao nodded his head and went out of the room.

Erza was really annoyed at the turn of the events. Both of these thugs have treaded upon her self-respect and dignity. They did not even value her position as the college union chairman. Let alone they insulted her before a bunch of students calling her 'babe.'

"When did I become your babe, Jellal?" She let out a bit of her boiled-up rage, "besides, this is a problem between me and Laxus. You have no right to interfere in this."

"Pretty pathetic, Jellal", Laxus mocked. "Your babe has just said you are a 'no-body' to her. So quit out the act of playing the 'white knight.' Both of us will settle our problem and you can just vanish like a pussy."

"You say a nobody, eh?" Jellal muttered and walked towards Erza. Before she could even react he caught her hand and pulled her close to his chest. In a flash of second, he put his hand around her waist and crushed his lips with hers. She resisted with all her might pushing and pulling him back. But her body was hesitant to the commands of her brain and slowly gave in to her instincts. As if in a trance,she closed her eyes, put her hands upon his neck and started responding by opening her mouth. His tongue collided with hers and fought for dominance. This continued for a few seconds. Then they were out of breath and broke the kiss panting hard.

All the onlookers including fan-girls, Laxus and his henchmen and other students were stunned and their mouths were wide-open. All the fan-girls cursed Erza inwardly about how lucky she is.

"I guess you have got your answer now, Laxus", said Jellal licking his lips. "How about continuing our duel?"

"You can have it in the auditorium two days after, kiddies." It was none than Gildarts-sensei - a man who could hold off himself from the combined assault of these punks. He was a master in all forms of fighting and had been a previous MMA national champion.

Since it was Gildarts who could kick both of their asses at the same time, they agreed.

"Watch for me, Jellal. I will have you shat your pants two days from now", Laxus smirked and said.

"Always welcome to try. But I am afraid that it is going to happen to you", Jellal closed his fist and pointed it down with the thumb in the downward position.

Laxus did the same and reluctantly followed his henchmen after turning back and casting a cold gaze at Jellal. Gildarts had also vanished into thin air which was the same with the other students in the ground. There was no one there save Erza and Jellal.

"So now, do I have the right to call you my babe?" He asked her with a mischievous smile and lifted her bridal style. Erza was blushing heavily and a part of her mind wanted this moment to last forever.


	3. Explosions

Thanks Minna for all those positive feedbacks and reviews. I thank everyone who is following this story and put it among their favorites. I am also extremely thankful to the reviews **of MsSlicingClaws, severedserenity,Kuroh Hana, ScarletXxXKhrymi, Arcobaleno-lover, guest, Golddream, ****sid & ficlover**

**Kuroh Hana - Jerza past would be shown later. You get a slight glimpse of it in this chapter.**

**ScarletXxXKhrymi - You will get your answer about Jellal's cheating in this chapter.**

**MsSlicingClaws - I planned to include both LaMi and ElfGreen in the story. Hopefully you'll see them.**

**Elixiria - You would get more hot S Jellal in the coming chapters. Since it is his basic nature, it is not difficult to write him like that.**

"What are you doing to Gray-sama, Natsu Dragneel?"Natsu was indeed taken aback by the sudden thunderous clamor from the door. He had earlier pinned Gray on the ground and was going to give his final blow. That voice was followed by a burst of water which hit his eyes directly.

Gray was waiting for this opening. He immediately overthrew Natsu and their positions reversed. Gray delivered the final blow to Natsu and stood up. Then he slowly turned to the door to find the source of his present victory. There he found none other than Juvia with her eyes full of romantic hearts and an empty water bottle.

"Juvia, that voice…. was it from you?" Gray asked in disbelief.

Juvia hurriedly came and quickly examined Gray whether he had any bruises. When she found none, she smiled and said, "Juvia would tread into the deepest pits of hell for the sake of Gray-sama. This was nothing but a child's play."

Gray really felt weird. Is she really serious? If so, then he need to really talk to her and make things straight. Then again, this is Juvia that he is thinking about. She would settle at nothing less than his confession. But isn't it a bit early to confess? He doesn't even clearly know whether he loves her romantically or not. But in order to make things alright, he should do something right now. Or else she might murder any of his friends even if they enter into a trifling quarrel with him.

Gray lifted her hand and held it tightly in his and said, "Juvia, go and wait for me in the cafeteria. We'll eat our lunch together."

Juvia felt that she was drifting in the clouds. Everything was sparkling around her and her Gray-sama was more handsome than ever. Wait, did he ask her just for a lunch date? Juvia blushed heavily and cast her glance down like a newlywed bride. Then she said in a shy voice, "if that is Gray-sama's wish, then I would be awaiting Gray-sama in the gates of cafeteria with all his favorite dishes."

Saying this she rushed out of the room in Godspeed.

Gray slowly woke up Natsu, put his arm in his shoulders and started walking to cafeteria.

"It was lucky for you Gray that Juvia popped up. I demand a re-match after lunch", Natsu muttered.

"Sure, buddy. Even I feel pathetic right now when I think that I needed to Juvia to defeat you," Gray said with a smile.

Laxus was incredibly pissed. First, his long awaited dreamy encounter with Jellal was postponed. Jellal was known as a born-prodigy in fighting who was capable of instant reflexes and speedy movements along with a horde of MMA techniques and quick strategic thinking. It was always his dream to defeat Jellal in a one-on-one fight. But the guy was a real snob and never even once considered to have a serious match with him and now when the right moment for their encounter came, that had to be postponed by that shitty professor. And on top of it, he had to witness the public make-out scene of Jellal and Erza. He just clenched both of his fists together and collided them gritting his teeth thinking of that make-out scene.

With that incident, Jellal had turned a new leaf of manliness before the students and the entire bossy aura that he had just dissolved into thin air. Unless he defeats Jellal on the ring two days after, his entire existence is at stake. So from now on, he should train hard like there is no tomorrow and defeat the guy in his very premises. As soon as he got this resolution, his eyes began to gleam and a smile appeared on his face. Immediately he turned his direction towards the gym.

"Laxus, are you alright?" It was Evergreen who came running from the opposite direction.

"Do you see that anything is wrong with me?" Laxus asked with a sneer.

"I mean… I heard a fight broke up between you and Jellal and I was just concerned", she said with deep concern.

"Quit with the act, Ever. I don't appreciate weaklings in my camp. If you are cut out to be like melting ice, then I recommend you the career of acting or modeling", Laxus said with cold disgust.

"Don't take it seriously, Laxus. Ever was just concerned." It was Bixlow, another henchman of Laxus.

"Don't disturb me for two days. I won't be coming to campus too. If you want anything with me, then just postpone it for two days, understood?" Saying this Laxus began to walk.

Bixlow and Evergreen did not have the guts to question him. So they simply stood watching him go away.

Lucy did not open her lunch box in the cafeteria and Mira got curious, "waiting for your boy friend?"

Lucy nervously replied, "Natsu and Gray had promised me to join for dinner. So I am waiting for them."

Mira cunningly remarked, "so basically, Lucy, you are two-timing."

Just then Cana came running and revealed the hot news, "hey, didn't you guys know? Erza and Jellal just made out in public. "

"WhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAt?" the whole cafeteria instantly became silent and all the eyes were focused on Cana.

It was only after walking a few paces that reality struck Erza. The staring gazes of the students made the matter all the more worst. She was supposed to be a role-model to them and what is she doing right now? Clinging on his chest like the princess of an ancient fairy tale. She felt a deep disgust for herself and her face darkened. She said in a strong voice, "put me down, Jellal."

Jellal pretended that he didn't hear that. Her tone became harsher and she repeated what she said once more. He paid no heed and continued walking.

"I said, put me down, Sieg-sama," she said non-chalantly.

Jellal was startled and he immediately put her down.

"How did you know that?" he asked in a trembling voice. Sweat beads broke on his fore-head and the ever-so-calm Jellal was actually losing his cool.

"It does not matter how I know that. But what matters is how did you feel when someone intruded into your territory, Monsieur Jellal?" Erza continued triumphantly.

Jellal pinned her to the nearby wall and leaned close to her. Staring at her for a few seconds, he gently pulled the scarlet strands falling on to her face to the back-side of her ear. Seeing that she was unfazed and was staring back at him, he whispered in her ears seductively, "so you turned out to be one of my Dad's spies, after all."

"Not that it matters much. But you really exceeded my expectations. No one ever, not even Ultear dared to pull a stunt as this on me and managed to go unscathed." He stroke the nape of her neck with his fingers and continued, "you never cease to amaze me, Erza."

"It is true that your Dad had given me the responsibility to spy on you and send your daily report to him," Erza said emotionlessly.

"But I had always been loyal to you. Even when I found out the secret of your pseudonym 'Sieg', I chose to remain silent. I was actually waiting for an occasion to talk this out to you. But you always made fun of me whenever I tried to have a serious discussion with you. Is it that you have no faith in me that you decided to totally avoid me? " Erza's voice cracked and tears started coming out from her eyes.

Jellal really felt guilty. He wiped off her tears with his thumb and cupped her cheeks in his palm.

"I had never thought that a day like this would ever come when I would be genuinely apologizing to you. From childhood, I had always thought of you as my private property. You were the one who always suffered whenever I committed a mischief and you did that without any complaint with a smile upon your face. Yet when we grew up, I conveniently forgot that and side-lined you under the guise of being a man. "

He knelt down and held her palm on his fore-head and said, "I am sorry, Erza. From now on, I would try to behave as a man worthy of a light like you. Give me some time and I would tell you everything related to that pseudonym 'Sieg'. You have my word for that," saying this he gently kissed her palm.

Erza slowly knelt down and looked into his eyes with a faint smile. His emerald eyes shone bright revealing that he had indeed spoken the truth. She closed the distance between them and opened up her arms. He followed suit and both of them hugged each other tightly with half-shut eyes feeling each other in both body and soul. At that instant, they just felt that paradise has indeed opened its door for them.


	4. Hidden

**Sorry for the late update. It was Ultear's impending doom and demise which made me lose my interest to write.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Kuroh-hana**_- _Mira was just messing with Luc_y._

_Back to Jellal and Erza_

"Ahem….. Sorry to disturb you from your heavenly hug. But Erza, may I remind you that you are also the College Union President and this type of behavior makes you just one among his numerous fan-girls? "Lahar said with deep disdain in his voice.

"I haven't given you any right to interfere in my private life, Lahar." Erza said coldly after getting up.

"You heard the lady, Lahar. Enough of this cock-blocking and just get lost to hell." Jellal smirked putting his arms on Erza's waist thus holding her close in order to piss off Lahar more.

Lahar straightened his glasses and said, "being the College Union Vice-Chairman, it is my duty to ensure that students maintain a certain amount of decency in campus premises and take action against those who curb the discipline even if it be the President herself."

He paused a bit and then continued, "I came just to report to you that your precious friends Natsu and Gray just destroyed a class room and got a detention just now from the Principal. "

"What?" Erza instantly became furious and even her cheeks became red-hot.

"You look so cute now, Erza," Jellal said pulling her closer to his chest and inhaling her fragrance with half-shut eyes.

Erza blushed hard. But this wasn't a time for lovey-dovey scenes. She has to do her role right now as the campus disciplinarian. So she tried to pull her apart from Jellal who was unyielding and stubborn as ever. Finally she said in a sweet voice, "Jellal, I promise I will be back soon. Give me just five minutes."

"It is alright," he said caressing her cheeks with his finger. "But do not forget your word. Else you know what I am really capable of, "he sounded mischievous.

Erza and Lahar stormed their way through the corridors with a smiling Jellal watching them go away.

_Back in Cafeteria_

Suddenly an announcement was heard. "Lucy Heartfilia is asked to report to Principal's office immediately."

Lucy was then drooling over Cana's lemon and spicy story of Jellal and Erza's public make-out. She just imagined Natsu doing that to her and blushed heavily at that very thought of Natsu kissing her.

"Lucy, didn't you hear the announcement?" It was Lisanna patting her back.

Lucy nodded and said, "Lisanna, could you give this bentou to Natsu?"

"Are you sure, Lucy? " Now it was Lisanna who blushed.

Lucy and Lisanna were close friends from childhood and never had to hide anything from each other. Their tastes remained the same for everything and it was ironic that both of them had the same person as their 'crush' which was the only thing that they never knew as they hid it from each other for some reasons.

Lucy smiled innocently and gave the lunch-box to Lisanna and started walking to the Principal's room.

Makarov was busy talking to the guest when Lucy just knocked the door and asked for permission to enter.

"Come in", said Makarov relaxing in his chair. The day was too hectic for him and he really wanted to go to onsen after the college.

Lucy politely entered the room. But she was taken aback by surprise. Her Dad's confidante' Caprico-san was the visitor who was a tall sturdy well-built man.

"Is something wrong, Caprico-san?" Lucy asked him nervously holding both her hands together tightly close to her chest.

"Lucy-sama, nothing much to worry. It is just that you are needed at home", Caprico said with assurance in his voice. But still, Lucy knew something really bad had happened from the way he looked. Anyway, she will know of it all once she reaches her home. So she decided not to ask anything more to Caprico as she did not want to see him lose his cool to convince her that nothing was wrong.

Now she looked questioningly at Makarov who gave her permission to leave. She went along with Caprico and slowly got into her black limo which sped off from the campus immediately.

_Back in Heartfilia Mansion_

"So, did the old man kick the bucket, Scorpio? " The arrogant voice belonged to a handsome young blonde.

"You should not be so inconsiderate, Sting-sama. After all, he is your Dad", Scorpio bowed and said politely.

"Dad? Oh! I didn't know that. Thanks for reminding me", Sting said with a cold sneer. "I don't understand how a person who does not have a single second to spare for his family would become a real Dad? But it does not matter. If he dies soon, I will be the heir and dispose all the useless idiots like you who keep on bragging about petty sentiments."

"Hold your tongue, Sting. You are forgetting about your twin sister Lucy." It was Minerva who was dressed elegantly in a blue gown. Her hair was put into numerous plaits on either side.

"Minerva, honey, I didn't see you coming", said Sting with a smile.

Minerva held Sting's chin with her index finger and said, "Sting dear, if you want to be the sole heir of the property, just do as I have said before and don't just brag unnecessary nonsense." Then she caressed his cheeks with her finger and said with a malicious smile, "if you want to see Lucy getting her true share, then I will grant your wish. Be sure of that."

_Meanwhile in the Campus_

"Natsu, Gray, make for a run. The demon Titania is coming for you". Max panted hard as he reached both the delinquents who were badly injured following their small skirmish.

"WHAT?" Both of them nearly choked.

"It was Lahar's doing. That idiot-son-of-a-bitch told everything to her and she is just mad", Max looked concerned.

"Lahar", both of them gritted their teeth, "we'll see you later." Then they turned back to thank Max, but to their horror found a furious Demonic Titania. Immediately, they lost their will to fight and just fell flat on the ground.

_That night somewhere in the city_

A tall cloaked figure wearing a mask on his face was moving fast through the deteriorated lanes in the shabby neighborhood. Soon enough, the above figure reached a dilapidated two-storey building. After surveying for any near-by danger, the person put a hand into the pocket of the cloak, pulled out a rusty key and opened the lock. Then the door was opened with a bang. The room looked like the interior of a haunted house and was indeed filled with dust and cob-webs.

The person climbed up the broken staircase which cracked under his foot and reached the terrace. Then he slowly opened the windows and opened his bag, took out a telescope and neatly assembled it. It was a high resolution telescope which helped the above person to see longer distances. After assembling it, he looked through it. He was delighted at the sight that he just saw.

He gritted his teeth and said with a satisfactory grin, "soon we will meet again, Sieg and this time odds will be in my favor."


End file.
